


Friendships That Last

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The secret Origin of Kaden 10 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, K10verse, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: K10's final assessment to become an Agent begins.





	Friendships That Last

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Friendships that last

“Do you understand the mission Agent Ward?” asked Nick Fury

“Yes Director, I am to do a field assessment on Gonzales’ rookie.” answered Grant Ward

“That rookie also happens to be my adopted son, and I want the best to assess him, and I picked you, understood?”

“Yes sir, when do I meet him?”

“Right away” Nick said as he buzzed me in.

I entered and saw Grant and Nick “Director” I said formally

“Kaden, this is Specialist Grant Ward, he will be assessing you on this mission” Nick said, “do you have any questions?”

“No sir, when do we leave?” I asked

“After you gear up, Agent Ward show Kaden to the armory” Nick ordered

“yes sir” Grant replied, “this way Overstreet”

He led me to the armory and I looked around trying to figure out which weapons I should carry. I chose the M4 Assault Rifle, and a SIG P226 pistol. Grant chose the SVU-AS sniper rifle, and a Glock 17 pistol. We both grabbed some extra ammo for emergencies, and left the armory.

We boarded the Quinjet and it got ready for takeoff. “Okay” Grant said, “give me the run down on the mission”

“We’re heading to Afghanistan to investigate sightings of the Ten Rings using left over Stark Weaponry, if we come upon such weaponry, we notify Director Fury and he will call in an air strike to take care of the problem.” I said

“Good” Grant replied as I sat down across from him.

“Tell me about yourself” I said

“Nothing much to me, why do you ask?” Grant asked

“I like to get to know the people I work with” I replied

“Look at me, from just looking at my face, what do you know about me?”

I gave him a good hard look, “your eyes say a lot, you’ve had a hard life, didn’t have a good relationship with your parents or your older brother, but you did defend your younger brother, you took the blame for what he did even though it meant a severe beating. How close am I?”

“dead on” and he proceeded to tell me his story of how he came to be here.

“Damn” I said, “no one deserves that.” And we shook hands, we were silent for the rest of the flight. We landed in Northern Kabul, Afghanistan. The ramp lowered, we picked up our equipment and disembarked.

“Okay, the Ten Rings camp is about ten miles east of here” Grant said

“Then let’s get moving” I said

2 hours later we arrived at a cliff overlooking the camp. It was an abandoned soviet base. I took out my binoculars and surveyed the camp.

“The place looks deserted” I said

“What?” Grant asked and I handed him the binoculars.

“When did we get the intel?” I asked

“Yesterday” Grant replied, “why?”

“Something doesn’t feel right, I recommend we wait for nightfall, before we go in.” I suggested

“Sounds good, we’ll take turns staking out the camp, in case anything happens.” Grant replied

I then reached into my backpack and took out a couple blocks of Calorie Mate, and handed Grant one.

“What’s this?” Grant asked

“It’s Calorie Mate, an energy bar from Japan, I figured you could use it.” I replied

“oh, uh thanks” Grant replied as he took a bite, “not bad” Grant said.

While I was sitting down I said, “you know I’ve heard stories of a soldier that snuck in and out the old soviet bases without making a sound.”

“Really” Grant said, “who was he?”

“Nobody knew his real name, they only knew him by the name Big Boss, he was a legendary soldier, he saved the world multiple times, he hasn’t been heard from in over forty years, the last remaining evidence that exists is an old report on an operation code named Intrude N313, that took place somewhere in Africa.”

“I’ve heard similar stories of a guy named David” Grant said as he looked through the scope, “It’s your turn to watch.” And I took Grant’s place with my binoculars.

“Tell me more about this David guy, he sounds interesting.” I said

“Well like Big Boss, he was a legendary soldier, you ever hear of Shadow Moses?”

“Yeah, wasn’t the incident where those genome soldiers threatened to nuke Washington if their demands weren’t met?” I asked as I looked through the binoculars.

“That’s the one, he passed away recently but he is remembered for all of the good he did for the world.”

**6 hours later…**

Night fell and we checked our equipment in preparation. “Okay” Grant said, “I’ll stay up here and provide sniper support while you go in, once you signal that the coast is clear I’ll join you.”

“Okay” I replied

“Keep your eyes peeled for anything strange.” Grant said and I made my way down.

I approached the gate, M4 at the ready. I took cover by the wall, I scanned the immediate area, coast was clear so I continued to advance. “See anything from up there?” I asked grant over the radio.

“Nothing, you might be right about the place being deserted.” Grant replied

“Well you can’t be too careful.” I said

I continued advancing toward the warehouse, “coast is clear, can you see me?” I asked

“yeah, I see you” Grant said and I waved to him.

“okay the coast is clear, come down.” I said

“on my way.”

Grant slung his rifle over his shoulder and took out his pistol. He held it in the standard tactical stance, scanning the area for enemies. Grant joined me at the door, I put my hand on the handle and Grant counted down from three, then I opened the door and we went inside. We went through the hallway, opening doors and scanning the inside for targets. We got to the storage room and we found what we were looking for. Crates with the Stark Industries logo on the side. I pried one of the crates open with my super strength, and inside were Jericho missile parts.

I opened up a few more crates to be sure. “Agent Ward, I think we’ve hit the jackpot.” I said, then Grant saw a red dot on the back of my head, without thinking he tackled me out of the way and took a bullet in the shoulder. I got up and wounded the shooter with my M4. I dragged Grant behind cover and asked, “are you okay?”

“I’ve been better.” Grant replied, the bullet hit his vest, so he was looking at a bruised shoulder at most. We were being barraged by gunfire.

“Looks like it’s time to improvise, stay here” I said as I took out some C4 and went to the missile crate, I found the warhead and planted the C4 on it. I punched a hole in the wall where Grant was with my super strength, I helped him up and we ran outside. We were firing in all directions as we ran from the warehouse.

“Okay, I think we’re at a safe distance, blow it.” Grant said

I took out the detonator and pushed the button, and I took a second to admire our work. Grant and I then made the long walk to the rendezvous point.

When we were on the Quinjet I tended Ward’s wound. The bullet went through so I didn’t have to worry about digging it out. I cleaned both sides of the wound and bandaged him up, “That should help until you get checked out, you might need stitches.” I said

“Thanks” Grant said as he carefully put his shirt back on.

When we returned to base, Grant was treated for his wound and then he made his report to Nick Fury.

“So, Agent Ward, pass or fail?” Nick said getting directly to the point.

“He’s a pass sir” Grant replied

“Good Agent Ward, you are dismissed.” Nick said

The next day Nick called me into his office. Bobbi and Robert were there, I stood in front of Nick anxiously awaiting the result of my assessment.

“Kaden, it is my honor to tell you that you have passed your field assessment with flying colors, I hereby declare you an Agent of SHIELD congratulations.” Nick said

I began to cry after he said that, I was so happy, I shook hands with Nick and Robert, and I deeply embraced Bobbi. I was given my badge and Nick said, “Make your parents proud Kaden.”

“I will Director” I replied and he embraced me.

**Never the End…**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts, thank you


End file.
